The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, cellular networks include numerous base stations and numerous user equipment (UE) devices, each of which devices communicates at any given time with one or more of the base stations. A pairing between a UE and a base station is periodically evaluated for quality of a communication link, and the pairing is occasionally changed.